


Lonely Hearts

by hch2020jcca



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Moondeul, Sanbyul, byuldeul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hch2020jcca/pseuds/hch2020jcca
Summary: “Wanted”這個app是專門針對單身市場而發明的，單身的人們偶爾會因為單身生活有些小小不便，比如說訂了外食卻無法一次吃完，或租車時必須找人分攤車資，這個app就是讓各位單身男女安心便利地找到夥伴一起分攤生活開銷的產品。而這是社畜星和獸醫多因為使用了app而相識的故事。
Relationships: Lee Junghwan|Sandeul/Moonbyul|Moon Byulyi, Moon Byule/Moon Byulyi|Sandeul/Lee Junghwan
Kudos: 8





	Lonely Hearts

近十年來，南韓國內的單身人口激增，2015的調查顯示，25到29歲之間的男女，分別有90%和77%的比例未婚。政府對於這樣的現象是急於推出新的政策鼓勵年輕人結婚生子；而民間的企業和商家則是針對單身人口推出新的產品，掌握商機大賺一筆。Wanted這個app就是因應單身市場而生的產品。

「我們這個app不是一般的交友軟體、更不是約炮軟體，純粹讓單身的人能快速找到伴、解決單身者的各種需求。」文星伊的好朋友崔恩知就是這個app的行銷團隊的成員，現在正在努力拜託身邊的好朋友幫忙試用，希望可以開拓國內更大的市場。

「妳知道妳現在形容你們公司產品的台詞聽起來完全符合約炮軟體的定義嗎？」文星伊在電話那頭打了個呵欠，對於試用這件事情興趣缺缺。

「唉呀，真的不是，我們公司的產品在國外都已經上市了，使用者也急遽成長。大家最常用的功能就是一起分享外送的大份食物，你不是也常常說想吃披薩但自己一個人吃不完嗎？或是咖啡店推出買一送一時可以馬上找人分攤。我們現在還在開發新功能讓使用者可以約共乘，分攤開車的油費。當初就是為了和其他交友軟體做出市場區隔，我們的使用者在約人時只能貼出自己計畫要做的事情和需要的條件，但彼此在媒合時不會知道對方的身分。所以真的只是單純雙方見面分攤想要使用的優惠或食物，任務完成就地解散。我們軟體裡面還有上傳會面地點的紀錄和守護者功能，讓女生用了也不會被奇怪的男生騷擾，真發生什麼事還可以連動警方的系統。」崔恩知先是很專業地背完公司準備好的推銷台詞，接著馬上話鋒一轉動之以情：「唉，我們現在很缺女性的使用者，我們課長規定每個人要拉50個女生來試用，如果沒有達標的話我的飯碗真的會不保⋯⋯拜託你就幫幫我吧！只要試用個兩三次，之後不喜歡你就刪掉它。」

文星伊本來就一向很挺朋友又很容易心軟，雖然打從心裡不相信這個app有多好用，但還是半推半就地答應成為第一批試用者。

——

文星伊是一名網頁設計師，大學畢業後原本在家鄉的分公司工作了半年，後來工作單位的主管因長年騷擾女性下屬終於吃上官司，新聞也在當地鬧得很大。也許是出於怕事的心態，公司將整個部門未離職的女員工以升遷的名義全數調到其他單位，她被調到了首爾的總公司工作。一切發生的太突然，她只能手忙腳亂地安頓好在首爾的租屋並努力適應這個大都會的步調和新的職場，每天都累得心力交瘁，回家只能倒頭就睡。終於在首爾迎來了第一個週末能睡到自然醒，睡醒第一件事就是訂購她最愛的垃圾食物。正要打開外送食物的app，她才想到上個月安裝的Wanted，決定來試用看看。

不愧是在矽谷這個激烈競爭的環境能夠展露頭角的app，頁面設計得既簡潔但又不失美感，文星伊的職業病都被激發了，邊滑著手機邊對這些設計者的才華感到嫉妒。她很快地找到某個徵人分享披薩和炸雞的貼文並回應；二十分鐘後，便依約來到自家附近的便利商店門口等著拿取食物。

文星伊沒等太久就看到從超商另外一邊的巷子走來了一位男子，因為app介面上完全不會顯示對方的身分和長相，文星伊是靠著他手上拎著的披薩紙盒來認出他的。她拿起手機用app發了一則訊息給他：「我看到你了，我是帶著黑色的鴨舌帽站在便利商店門口的女生。」她看到男子拿出手機讀完訊息後，很大力地對她揮了揮手，結果手機不慎飛出去，她忍不住幫他驚呼了一聲。

其實因為前主管的關係，文星伊現在對任何男性都帶著防衛之心；但文星伊第一眼見到這名男子就覺得可以相信他，也許是因為第一次見面就目睹他笨拙的小意外；也可能是因為戴著圓框眼鏡的他看起來很年輕，就像一般大學生；或因為他喜歡的披薩口味跟她一樣；其實最主要的原因是他跟她說的話完全只關注在食物上，完全不帶有跟她更深入往來的企圖，這樣純粹為了分攤食物、功能性的見面讓她沒有負擔，她突然了解這個app的魅力了。

「你好，您的手機沒故障吧？」因為分食個披薩就得換支新手機就真的太衰了。

「沒事的，我經常摔手機，所以總是用最耐摔的手機殼。」男子手機拿給她看一眼，也顯得有點尷尬，接著稍微打開紙盒蓋子讓她確認食物內容。「我把我那份先裝起來了，其他在原本紙盒裡完全沒動過。你確定只要吃三片披薩和一塊炸雞？」

「對，就照剛剛約好的給我就可以了，我吃不了那麼多，所以才會用app約人分攤，謝謝你。」

「不客氣，我怕我的披薩和炸雞冷掉，先走了，你也快回去吃吧，拜拜。」快速交接完，男子就匆匆離去。

看著他小跑步離開的身影，在來到首爾後，文星伊第一次真心笑了出來，真的是很在乎食物的一個人啊。

——

有了第一次使用Wanted的經驗，文星伊使用它的動力大增。連續使用了三個週末，目的都是分食披薩。更巧的是，每次分食的都是同一名男子。

兩人總是在週六的下午見面，每次都是匆匆地遞送食物，然後分開。除了熱愛食物，文星伊到現在還是對這個男子一無所知，不論是職業、住處、年齡、甚至連個名字都不知道；除非使用者私下有額外的交流，否則彼此除了分享食物，都還是可以保持陌生人的關係，這個app對使用者的個資保護也是很到位了。文星伊也將這樣的使用心得如實跟好朋友報告。

「就跟你說我們公司的app很棒吧！我就知道很適合你，剛搬來首爾也人生地不熟的，用app一下子就可以找到伴。」崔恩知為了感謝她這麼認真幫忙試用，特定約了她出來請喝咖啡。

「你別再把自家產品形容成約炮軟體了...」文星伊又好氣又好笑，覺得崔恩知真不適合推銷這個產品，讓她有點擔心好友的工作沒辦法做得很長久。「不過...你們的app現在使用者是不是很少啊？我每次約到分享披薩的都是同一個人耶。」

崔恩知皺了皺眉，思考了一下：「可是現在在首爾的下載量已經有十幾萬了耶！應該不至於三次都約到同一個人，我明天上班再問問我們的工程師。你也別只約人分食物，下次試試其他功能阿！我們跟一些店家都有合作，可以找人分享買一送一的優惠啊。」

文星伊也乖乖配合崔恩知的要求，用了app找人分享髮廊的折扣，因為目的不同，終於不是同一名男子。約到的是個女孩，兩人一起去髮廊染頭髮也還聊得挺開心的，結束後甚至交換了kakao talk的帳號。

過了一個週末，文星伊又打開app找人分食炸雞，果然約到的還是同一個男子。到這個階段，文星伊已經默默把對方視為食物方面的靈魂伴侶了，因為他的食量蠻大的，她才可以每種喜歡的口味都吃到一些，而且每次見面，他都不失禮節卻又能夠做到不多閒聊拿了食物就走人，挺好的。

不過她對他其實是有一點點好奇的，有時候無聊也會想著他住哪裡、做什麼。

「他肯定住在你家附近阿！不然不會每次都約到他。」崔恩知在電話裡分析著：「我問過工程師了，他們說約到同一人的機率非常小，軟體設計的機制其實是以更換配對對象優先，畢竟我們不是主打交友的app。所以你每次都約到同一個人只代表一件事：你們住很近、而且你們那區的活躍使用者只有你們兩個。其實看你們這麼有緣，感覺這男生蠻優質的耶，你如果喜歡人家就先搭訕阿！」

「沒有啦，我只是無聊好奇罷了，我現在根本沒時間和心力交男朋友。」文星伊因為調職的原因敏感而不能公開，在新單位其實是被同事排擠的，很多人覺得像她這樣空降到總公司的人根本不是憑實力，每次她接到新工作有問題時都沒人願意幫她，只旁觀著等她出包；部門主管雖然因為知道她空降的原因，對她是比較同情的，但在分配任務上也毫不手軟，因此加班對她來說是日常便飯。

夏季來臨，大大小小的颱風帶來豐沛的雨量，也打亂這個城市的通勤節奏。加班到九點的文星伊沒能搭到計程車，只好穿著雨衣慢慢走回住處。快到家時，突然看到路上有人蹲在路中間，走近一看才發現是個公司會計部門的女同事，懷裡抱著一隻受傷的貓。

雨勢不弱，同事雖然也穿著雨衣，但看起來十分狼狽，文星伊猜想她自己看起來也差不多。「星伊姊，您可以幫忙帶這隻貓去獸醫那邊嗎？牠好像被車撞了還是被什麼大狗攻擊，我也看不清楚。我家人對貓過敏，我不能把牠帶回家，也沒辦法在動物醫院待太久。醫藥費多少你再拿收據給我，我可以全額支付。」

文星伊本來就不是見死不救的人，加上被認識的人託付，便抱著貓前往她說的動物醫院求救。

才走到動物醫院門口，遠遠地就看到裡面的人正在關鐵門，文星伊著急了，抱著小貓急步往門口走去，一邊大喊著：「等等、別關門！」因為雨勢過大，對方似乎沒聽到她的聲音，完全沒停止手邊的動作。她更急著在鐵門關上前衝到門口，最後腳一滑，就在診所門口跌倒了。感到自己重心失衡的時候，文星伊拼了命要護住懷裡的小貓，最後是以很詭異地姿態跪在門前，對方也被她突然出現嚇得傻住了，趕緊暫停關門工作，出門扶她。

這一打照面，才發現動物醫院裡的人就是她的食物靈魂伴侶。

「你還好嗎？」男子正要扶起她，才發現她懷著的貓。

「別管我，你是獸醫嗎？可不可以先幫忙看看這隻貓的傷勢？」

男子接過她手中的貓，另一手撐住她讓她站起來：「先進來吧！你的膝蓋肯定受傷了，我先看貓、待會幫你清理傷口。」

文星伊進門後把雨衣脫了，先是坐在椅子上等待，她感覺到膝蓋上的刺痛，但內心更擔心貓的安危，有些坐立不安。她站起身在院內四處走動張望，看到牆上展示的學歷證書，原來靈魂伴侶的名字叫李燦多，是知名大學畢業的獸醫。30分鐘過去，男子終於從診間走出來。「貓咪傷勢不嚴重，可能是跟其他流浪的貓狗打架被咬傷了，加上雨勢太大讓牠沒什麼力氣移動。我剛剛已經做了初步的除蟲，你要讓牠做更進一步的檢查嗎？」

「像是哪方面的檢查？」

「就是抽血檢查看看有沒有白血病貓愛滋之類的常見疾病。你沒養過貓？」

「沒有，但是我在老家有養狗。這隻貓是剛剛在路上撿來的。」文星伊聽到貓沒事，放心地坐下，結果因為這個動作牛仔褲摩擦到膝蓋的傷，她吃痛地叫了一聲。

「我都忘了你剛剛跌倒，我幫你看看傷口。」李燦多拿了急救箱，蹲在她面前打算查看傷口，但她穿的牛仔褲吸了雨水後更貼身，根本無法往上捲。反正褲子已經破損得很嚴重，徵詢她同意後，李燦多把牛仔褲下半截剪掉，才能順利繼續清創的工作。

擦傷這種傷口不嚴重，但就是在清理時非常折磨人，文星伊已經做好心理準備，閉上眼睛等待痛苦的來臨。但除了第一次用雙氧水清洗時的刺痛，之後倒是沒有一開始預料的痛。文星伊張開雙眼，看到蹲在自己眼前的男人專注地輕輕一點一點用棉花棒擦拭傷口，文星伊已經很久沒有被如此溫柔對待，突然有點鼻酸。

李燦多包紮完她膝蓋的傷，一抬頭就看到她眼眶紅紅的模樣。「對不起，弄痛你了？是不是我太久沒幫人類清理傷口了，力道沒拿捏好...」

文星伊搖搖頭，雖然想忍著不哭，但他關心的話語根本是火上加油，感覺到更多眼淚從眼眶裡跑出來，她猜想自己一定哭得很醜，但也管不了那麼多了，就邊哭邊用手背摀著眼睛。

看到她哭成這樣，李燦多趕忙抓了包衛生紙塞到她手裡：「哭的時候不要用手擦眼睛，很容易感染細菌的，用衛生紙吧！」

大約哭了十分鐘，李燦多就只是坐在她身旁陪著她，沒有多說或多問什麼。好不容易穩住情緒，她才能夠好好說話：「對不起...你包紮的技術很好，我哭不是因為傷口痛，可能是這幾天工作太累了，同事和老闆都是一群混蛋⋯⋯剛剛又很擔心貓會不會死，聽你說牠沒事突然放心了，才會這樣爆哭。嚇到你了真的很抱歉。」

李燦多放心地笑了，文星伊看著他有點出神，默默想著他笑得瞇起眼睛的時候眼神看起來好溫柔；不知道是因為他的笑容，還是因為哭過了，她的心情也輕鬆起來。他站起身裝了杯水地給她。「哭完補充點水分吧！不是因為我技術太差就好了。人嘛，難免會遇上想大哭特哭的時候，很正常的。今天又下大雨，很適合跟老天爺一起大哭一場呢。」

文星伊這才注意到窗外的雨勢；就算關著門也聽得到聲音，雨的確比剛剛更大了。

「你工作這麼累，該不會還沒吃飯吧？我也餓了，煮個泡麵給你吃如何？等雨勢小一點，我再開車送你回家。」

窗外的大雨持續傾盆而下，把這間小小的動物醫院診所變成一座孤島，島上只有他和她兩人。文星伊偷偷透過泡麵鍋氤氳繚繞的蒸汽，第一次認認真真打量著李燦多。這男生皮膚真白，在蒸汽中看起來就像個糯米糰子，她突然好想捏捏看他的臉頰。

邊進食邊閒聊著，文星伊得知了李燦多的姐姐就是Wanted這個app的草創者之一，現在也還住在美國加州，也得知了兩人其實是同年出生。

「我週末見到你都是素顏，還以為你年紀比我小呢。」李燦多邊嚼著泡菜邊發表評論。「不過看到妳今天化妝的樣子，看起來就跟我同年了。」文星伊乖乖地吃著麵，不好意思回嘴說她也以為他比她年紀小。

可能李燦多太健談，自我揭露了一大堆事情，文星伊也放下戒心跟他聊起自己的工作，邊慢吞吞地吃麵邊叨叨絮絮跟他說出一直沒能說出口的抱怨和煩惱。雖然只是身在動物醫院的簡易廚房，文星伊卻第一次在首爾找到了家的感覺。

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted是虛構的app，這個想法來自我很喜歡收聽的YouTube廣播節目《馬克信箱》20w20-2馬克的創業靈感(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
> Link:   
> https://youtu.be/Pyg_RXtMSjM


End file.
